Encontrándote
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: Fiolee —Marshall Lee nunca fue partidario de confiar en las personas y enamorarse en el proceso, puesto que cada vez que lo hacía, salía herido. Salir herido apestaba.


_Jooooooooooo~_

_"__A Través de tu Anatomía" se fue al traste hace varios meses._

_El fic era una caca y terminé por borrarlo; ya lo haré otro día :1_

_Btw, hice uno muy bonito, porque me encanta el Fiolee... y el Finnceline me salió emo la única vez que lo escribí ._._

_ay._

_Por fin soy responsable, yaaaay (?)._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: <em>**_Hora de Aventura no es mío._

**_Advertencias: _**_Fiolee. Posible OoC. Mezcla entre el cómic y la serie._

**_Nota adicional: _**_Lean el cómic de Hora de Aventura con Fionna y Cake. Es demasiado genial ùvù_

* * *

><p>Marshall Lee nunca fue partidario de confiar en las personas y enamorarse en el proceso, puesto que cada vez que lo hacía, salía herido.<p>

Salir herido apestaba.

Mas, de alguna extraña y puñetera manera, Fionna logró colarse bajo su escudo y consiguió ver lo que nadie vio antes: Al Marshall verdadero, uno sarcástico, gracioso y preocupado por sus amigos, ese que tanto ocultaba del ojo de los demás.

Precisamente por eso fue que evitarla —¿para qué enfrentar a tus problemas, si puedes huir de ellos?— se convirtió en su mejor opción; lo malo era que evitar a Fionna resultaba una tarea ardua, y en más de una ocasión tuvo que ocultarse en el castillo de Gumball y cobrar algunos favores con tal de esconderse en su castillo.

(Y sí, perdía bastante dignidad en ello).

Lástima que, en vez de sacar a Fionna de su sistema, sólo consiguió pensar más en ella, extrañando a veces su estruendosa y graciosa voz, así como también la sutil sonrisa que siempre esbozaba al estar feliz; estar alejado de la heroína le estresaba, aunque continuaba haciéndolo, seguro de que ese enamoramiento se iría como un resfriado más.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio, casi alegre por haber escapado aquella vez entre los jardines de caramelos del Dulce Príncipe.

El momento de calma le duró poco.

—¡Te encontré! —Pronto se vio acorralado entre dos brazos delgados, cara a cara con la humana—, Marshall Lee, ¿por qué no quieres verme? ¿Acaso eres idiota o qué? —Sus ojos azules, siempre brillantes y alegres, lucían apagados, sin ningún atisbo de chispa. Se sintió culpable.

Parecía que ella quería decir algo más, pero un par de labios fríos se posaron sobre los suyos en un rápido beso, y él, siendo él y haciendo de las suyas, se dio a la fuga, dejándola sola y con el rostro tan rojo como una manzana de Tronquitos.

* * *

><p>Fionna resopló, sirviendo el chocolate caliente en dos tazas, esperando a que Cake llegase de su cita con Lord Monochromicorn.<p>

Seguramente no volvería a casa.

Sostuvo una entre las manos y la miró con pesadez, su mente vagando inevitablemente a otros temas de mayor importancia.

Como por ejemplo, Marshall Lee y el hecho de que no lo veía desde hacía una semana después del beso.

En cierto modo, Fionna agradecía eso, que se desapareciera, y al mismo tiempo le confundía. Todavía, a sus quince años, no sabía demasiado acerca del amor. Le parecía complicado —por no decir otras cosas— y desde el incidente con Gumball, juraba no haberse enamorado otra vez.

Y allí estaba.

Enrolló un mechón de cabello entre uno de sus dedos. Todavía seguía corto, gracias a la última aventura que tuvo junto al vampiro, Cake y el Príncipe Flama, y se sentía bien así. Era más fácil de manejar que una melena rubia que le llegaba a los tobillos.

Volvió a pensar en _él_, imaginando que quizás exageraba. Todavía podían seguir siendo hermanos, ¿cierto? ¿ "Bros" ? ¿Mejores amigos?

Un movimiento la desconcentró, y para cuando se dio cuenta, cierto Rey tomaba chocolate tranquilamente frente a ella, acabándose la mitad de la taza rápidamente.

—Hola, Fi —sonrió con suavidad, apoyando la mejilla en su mano hecha puño. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se encontraba en ese sitio. Se suponía que la seguiría evitando por unos dos meses más, sin embargo, la casa del árbol lo atrajo y... bueno, era fácil imaginarlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Fionna, cortante. Marshall se excusó con la bebida, y luego de tragar, contestó.

—Vengo... a disculparme —dijo lentamente, la mezcla café volviéndose de pronto más interesante que la cara sorprendida de la humana—, me comporté como un idiota. Es sólo que... que... me asusté, Fi —murmuró más bajo que antes—. Hace bastante que no me enamoro y estoy confundido. Pensé que evitándote, podría evitar que esa cosa empeorara.

Ella no respondió a eso.

—Y lo del beso... lo siento, de verdad —carraspeó, incómodo, sus mejillas pintándose de un color más oscuro. La heroína se impresionó más; jamás había visto a Marshall sonrojarse—, entiendo si no quieres hablarme otra...

Pero Fionna lo atrajo del cuello de la camiseta de cuadros y lo besó con suavidad.

Su estómago se retorció, y un montón de mariposas revolotearon por todas partes. Cuando lo dejó ir, podía jurar que tenía una sonrisa boba en los labios.

—Cake me va a matar —fue lo que mencionó Marshall casi asustado, rompiendo a carcajadas unos segundos después, ganándose una mirada divertida de la chica, que recordaba al chocolate en la mesa y daba un sorbo.

El vampiro tomó su taza y la extendió hacia el frente.

Ella correspondió al gesto.

—Por el hecho de que no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti —brindó él, burlón.

—Vete a la mierda, Marshall.

* * *

><p><em>Ay, maté el final.<em>

_Todo romántico allí, con el diálogo cursi y marica, y llego yo con un "Vete a la mierda" :'3_

_*Ravie, arruinando momentos románticos desde que descubrió lo divertido que era* (?)._

_#YOLO._

**_~Ravie._**


End file.
